


Close My Eyes

by DanyelN



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 80's Music, F/M, Inspired by Music, Musicians, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: Jaime and Brienne are both musicians who have recorded a duet but have never met.  They meet to film the music video and for Jaime to unburden his soul.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62
Collections: Jaime & Brienne Valentine Duet Collection





	Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge came about when I got sucked into the rabbit hole of music videos on Youtube. so was born the duet challenge, write a story where Jaime and Brienne sing a duet or where a duet inspired some actions by our favorite pair. 
> 
> For the ladies of JBO who know me, they will not be shocked to learn that the duet that inspired me was Close My Eyes Forever by Ozzy and Lita Ford. Can't you imagine Brienne as a guitar badass like Lita? I could.
> 
> If you don't know the song go listen to it now. https://youtu.be/foGkU6x3eSE

Brienne sat in her dressing room, still not sure why she ever agreed to any of this. Then she remembered the song, it was haunting and beautiful and just a little sad. Despite the amazing song, she was still unsure of the writer, Jaime Lannister, former lead singer of the legendary Kingslayers. Now he was setting out on his own. Rumors flew about why but nobody knew the truth save the band members and they were all eerily silent on the matter. The only thing anybody knew for certain was that he spent considerable amounts of time hiding in the bottom of a bottle.

Brienne herself understood the complexities of leaving an established group and setting out on your own. Her group, The Maidens, had been pushed by the record company in a direction that just did not fit Brienne. They wanted jailbait, sexy and a little risqué, which was fine for Margaery or Sansa, but Brienne was none of those things. She was a guitar badass with a voice to match. She also had the songwriting chops in the group but her songs didn't fit the new image. There were tearful discussions about her leaving but in the end they all agreed that it was best for her and her talent.

She had been very careful with her image; she knew she was not made for MTV. Better guitarists than her had been ruined by bad music videos, Just look at Billy Squier. Her outfit for this video was not terrible, ripped acid washed jeans, a tank top with a cropped denim jacket over it. She even really liked the black boots. She was less sure about her hair; they had teased and sprayed it till it added several inches to her already considerable height. Thankfully they had not forced much make up on her, telling her the video was to be shot in black and white.

Since she had nothing to do but wait, she picked up her guitar and began playing the song. She had recorded her parts alone in a studio, never having met Jaime Lannister. He apparently recorded his vocals at his private studio. Her manager had brought her a tape of the final mastered recording and despite not having sung together they blended quite well. It was a powerful song. The lyrics made her wonder if they were a personal story though. They really sounded like a break up and not a pretty one either.

****

Jaime wandered into the dressing area of the studio they were using to shoot today's video. Even though he had chosen her himself, Jaime had never met Brienne Tarth. He had heard her play and sing though and that was enough. He knew she could carry the emotions of this damned song and he had hoped she would lay in a hard guitar solo in the middle as well. She had done so much more than that. When he heard the master he was shocked at how moving the song was as a duet. He had fought his manager on that part. It was his breakup in musical form and he had intended to unleash his pain on the world but when he heard their parts together, he knew Tyrion had been right.

He stopped outside a partially closed door. It was her, and she was playing his song and singing softly. He peeked in and saw her, all wild blonde hair and denim clad legs, but what stopped him cold were her eyes. They were large and luminous and a shocking clear shade of blue. He couldn't help himself; he knocked on the slightly open door before pushing it open. She stopped playing and looked up, shocked to see him. He just stared for a moment, apparently a too long moment, because she blushed and looked at the floor. He cleared his throat and all he could say was "I'm Jaime."

****

Brienne knew she was staring but she couldn't help it. Despite her own years in the music business she was still star struck by Jaime Lannister. He was an amazing vocalist and she had known he was attractive but no photo has ever done him justice. He was standing there staring at her, wearing skin tight ripped jeans and a leather duster. His mane of golden hair was wild around his face, making it look like he had just rolled out of bed. It wasn't fair for one man to be that beautiful. During her perusal she realized he was still staring at her and she realized he was probably comparing how ugly she was next to how beautiful he was. Then he opened his mouth and rather than the insult she had steadied herself for, all he got out was a nearly breathless "I'm Jaime."

****

Whatever moment they were having was interrupted by Bronn, the director for today's shoot. He immediately went into work mode shoving them both out on to the set. He apparently had a vision for this video. He wanted them to look like they were arguing, singing the accusations of the song right at one another. Jaime put a stop to that quickly, he explained the song to Bronn, how this was written from a place of being alone and that the responses from the ex were what he imagined her saying or wanted to hear her say. Brienne began nodding her head, knowing the song as she did; she understood how that set up made perfect sense for the tone of the song. They argued and fought about the setting and the lighting and pretty much every shot resulted in an argument before they got something on film.

****

He couldn't help staring at her. Even though she was only lip syncing he parts, the recording was powerful and the way she moved with a guitar was mesmerizing. He sometimes felt her eyes on him and when he looked she would blush and look away. He certainly hoped his instincts were right.

When they paused for lunch Jaime followed Brienne to her dressing room and crowded her in before slamming the door. Before she could question him he grabbed her and kissed her. Not hard and not pressing, leaving her the option to pull away if she wanted. He nearly cried in relief when she kissed him back. Rather than push her, like most men in the business, he shocked her by asking "Would you like to hear about the song?" She merely nodded and led them over to the couch.

They sat close together as he started the story of high school sweethearts and his shockingly fast rise to fame. "At first she was thrilled with the money and the fame. She spent money on parties and booze and vacations and lived the rock star life without having to do the touring." He sighed, "It took me years to realize, there were signs but I was in love and I ignored them but they were there. After our first big tour she didn't want to go on tour with us anymore, she wasn't working and there were no kids at home but she didn't want to go and I didn't press. It took me 5 tours to figure out that she was moving in random men while I was out busting my ass on the road." Brienne gasped, horrified by the betrayal and he continued. "I confronted her and she made it out to be all my fault for being gone. My stupid ass believed it for a while too." He stopped to catch his breath and Brienne reached out to stroke his hair, he leaned into her touch as e kept talking. "It took me actually catching her in my bed with two men to finally kick her out. Thankfully my family has a head for business and I was well invested and well protected so she left with only the clothes she had bought with my money but that didn't make it hurt any less." He turned sad eyes on Brienne, "The worst part was I am not sure if I was more sad about how much time I wasted with her or that she was gone. I climbed into a bottle and stayed there for a while, too long I guess. That is why I had to leave The Kingslayers, they were ready to write and record and I was blackout drunk most of the time. Jaime slumped back on the couch emotionally drained from sharing his story.

"So," Brienne asked, "when did you write this song?" "After nearly a year of drinking away the pain I woke up one morning with a thought about what I wanted to say to Cersei and what she would reply versus what I wish her replies could have been. It only took a few days and when it was finished I climbed back into a bottle for a few weeks before sending it to Tyrion, my manager and little brother. It was never meant to be a duet, it was meant to be me screaming my pain at the world but mostly at Cersei, I wasn't even sure I wanted to record it." Brienne looked at him with shock on her face, "then why and why me?" He smiled a little then, the first since he had kissed her, "Tyrion played me a demo and your voice spoke to me. I reworked it into a duet and here we are."

By the time Jaime finished his story she knew that their break was long past over but after his tale they had sat in companionable silence, her presence offering him some comfort. Now he was leaning against her with his head on her shoulder dozing. He was emotionally drained and exhausted and she was loath to disturb him.

****

Tyrion had arrived on set during their break and upon being told that his brother was shut up in Ms. Tarth's dressing room he grinned to himself. This was working out better than he had hoped. He had a feeling that the badass guitar player would fascinate his big brother and he had been looking for any excuse to throw them together. Apparently the duet had worked. If things went as he hoped the day was shot so he sent the crew home and told them to be back on Monday to finish up filming. That was one good thing about Lannister money they could afford to toss a day's shooting to help Jaime's love life. He stuck a note on the door of Ms. Tarth's dressing room and left them in peace.

****

Jaime woke up with a start, briefly confused about his whereabouts. Sadly when he was drinking that was not uncommon, but having his arms wrapped around a warm female form was new. He finally opened his eyes and realized he was wrapped around Brienne Tarth and they were both stretched out on the couch in her dressing room, or as close as two people their size could be stretched out in the cramped space. Brienne woke up then, looking confused till she focused on Jaime and smiled.

Assuming they were late back to the set they hurried out of the dressing room only to be met by a quiet and dark studio. Jaime spotted the note on her door and roundly cursed his brother. "He assumed we were fucking and sent the crew home, filming will resume Monday." She was blushing and looked so adorably embarrassed that he couldn't help but kiss her. When they came up for air, Jaime noticed the time, "I am starving, and I owe you a good meal since I kept you from eating lunch." She smiled and agreed. Dinner turned into a show at a local club, which turned into a late night stroll on the beach outside Jaime's house.

Nobody was shocked when they arrived on the set together Monday morning, all smiles.


End file.
